My Little Pony: The Power Stealer
by SerenPonyWithALongLongSeatBelt
Summary: It's CHRISTMAS and some of the ponies are going to Pinkie Pie's party! But what takes Rarity in the middle of the night? The ponies must embark on an epic quest to rescue there friend and to stop the evil pony that seeks to concur Equestria.
1. Chapter 1: KIDNAPPED!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _My little pony, I'm just a pony called Twilight Purple-Star. LOL . . ._

* * *

 **Theme song . . .**

 _ **My little pony,**_

 _ **My little pony,**_

 ** _Ah, ah, ah, ah,_**

 ** _My little pony,_**

 ** _I used to wonder what friendship could be,_**

 ** _My little pony,_**

 ** _Until you all shared it's magic with me,_**

 ** _Rainbow-dash; Big adventure!_**

 ** _Pinkie-pie; Tons of fun!_**

 ** _Rarity; A beautiful heart!_**

 ** _Applejack; Faithful and strong!_**

 ** _fluttershy; Sharing kindness!_**

 ** _Its and easy feat! And magic makes it all complete._**

 ** _Yeah! You have my little ponies,_**

 ** _Did you know your all my very best friends?_**

Chapter one: CHRISTMAS party.

 **Third person P.O.V.**

Twilight, Rainbow-dash, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy are on there way to Pinkie-pie's CHRISTMAS party.

It is a cold winters night, and they all shiver because of it.

They come in sight of Pinkie's gingerbread house. There are lights one in the window and little fairy lights hang on the house. There is loud CHRISTMAS songs being played inside.

Twilight knocks on the door and it is flung open. On the other side is Pinkie, beaming.

"Hey you guys! I'm so glad you could come," Pinkie yells very fast, in a high pitched voice.

"Hey, Pinkie! Can we come in?" Rainbow-dash and Applejack say in unison. Then they look at each other and giggle.

"SURE!" Pinkie says her pink hair bouncing around all over the place.

BOYNG! BOYNG! BOYNG! BOYNG!

They enter the house. Inside there is a big CHRISTMAS tree in the corner covered in sparkly decorations. Next to the CHRISTMAS tree is a large table covered in all sorts of surgery treats: CHRISTMAS pudding, flapjacks, gobstopper, bubblegum, chocolate eclairs. There is a chocolate fountain and a two massive bowl of strawberries and marshmallow next to it. Sweetie bead bracelets and necklaces. Basically all and every type of surgery treats imaginable.

There is a big picture of a fluffy unicorn dancing on a rainbow. The unicorn has no tail. It is clearly a pin-the-tail-on-the-unicorn game.

Opposite the Pin-the-tail-on-the-unicorn was a fire place it's flames roaring merrily.

After a little while of play Pin-the-tail-on-the-unicorn they all sit down to rest and soon fall asleep.

Unnoticed by them all a small black blob squeezes under the door. The black blob begins to grow.

The black blob, now the size of two adult pony creeps over to Rarity and before she has time to wake up steels her away.

In the morning Applejack, Pinkie, Twilight, Flutter-shy and Rainbow-dash wake up and find Rarity GONE! They assume she's just gone home early, but their wrong!

* * *

 **MWHAHAHAHA! RARITY'S GONE! BYE. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER . . . BUT WILL YOU SEE RARITY AGAIN?**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **Next chapter: Rarity.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rarity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _My little pony,_ I'm just a pony called _Twilight Purple-star. Lol_ . . .

* * *

 _ **My little pony,**_

 _ **My little pony,**_

 _ **Ah, ah, ah, ah,**_

 _ **My little pony,**_

 _ **I used to wonder what friendship could be,**_

 _ **My little pony,**_

 _ **Until you shared its magic with me.**_

 _ **Rainbow-dash; Big adventure.**_

 _ **Pinkie Pie; Tons of fun.**_

 _ **Rarity; A beautiful heart.**_

 _ **Applejack; Faithful and strong.**_

 ** _Fluttershy; Sharing kindness._**

 ** _Its an easy feet! and magic makes it all complete._**

 ** _Yeah, you have my little ponies,_**

 ** _Did you know your all my very best friends?_**

Chapter two: Rarity.

 **Third person P.O.V.**

The small group of ponies decides to go and see why Rarity has left the party so early and without telling them.

Pinkie knocks on Rarity's door. There is no answer. They all peer through the foggy windows, but can't see anything.

Pinkie pushes the door open and calls. "Hello?"

Then Sweetie Belle comes walking down the stairs. "Pinkie pie?" Sweetie asks.

"Yes!" Pinkie says.

Sweetie Belle asks. "What are you doing here? It's like Seven O'clock." She yawns.

"We're lookin' for Rarity," Pinkie says, the others nod in silent agreement.

"Rarity aint' here, she still hasn't come back from your party," Sweetie Belle tells them.

"Theres something peculiar going on here," Pinkie muses.

"If she hasn't come back then where is she?" Twilight asks. "We shall search Ponyville!" Twilight declares.

And so they do. They looked high and low, under and over, everywhere, but there was no sine of Rarity.

* * *

"We must ride on the gingerbread train to tell Princess Celestia that Rarity is missing," says Twilight.

"I agree," Applejack agrees.

They climb a board the Gingerbread train.

* * *

Rainbow-dash knocks on the massive oak door of the castle.

The door is opened by two uniformed guards. "How can I help you?" One asks.

"We need to speak with Princess Celestia! Its very important," Fluttershy whispers.

One guard nods and leads them through many halls and doors to Princess Celestia's throne room.

Once there they gaze around in wonder.

"Princess Celestia, could you help us find Rarity?" Twilight asks.

Princess Celestia smiles. "I think I know where Rarity is. If my suspicions are correct she has been taken captive by the evil villain Tritanise!" The Princess explains. "And is in great danger."

"Oh no!" They all gasp in horror.

"We had Tritanise in the most heavily guarded cell in the dungeons, but he escaped. He has been growing more and more powerful by steeling other pony powers," Celestia continued.

"That's why she's been kidnapped? So this Triwhatsits guy can steel her powers! Thats awful!" Applejack says in despair.

"Yes. You must all go and find her before its to late!" The Princess informs them.

* * *

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow-dash and Twilight, set off into the mountains to rescue their friend.

They search everywhere and at long last they enter a cave. It is very dark except for a small light at the very back of the cave. Rarity is right next to the lamp. She is tied up.

Now that their eyes have adjusted to the dark cave they see a large bad up against one wall. On the bed it a black pony, snoring gently.

They creep over to Rarity and begin to untie her.

Pinkie sees food in one corner and goes to investigate. The food smells good, so she takes a big bite and another. She doesn't notice the pile begin to wobble. It falls to the floor with a earsplitting CRASH!

And Tritanise wakes up!

* * *

 **Please leave a REVIEW! Will be back soon.**

 **BYE!**


End file.
